


you stupid man

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt never tells dandelion that he loves him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. this all started on twitter. the discussion was that netflix geralt does not deserve jaskier, but game geralt does. so what if... time/inter-dimensional travel? jaskier is sent to post-blood and wine geralt.

it had been a week. seven days of geralt actually showing him affection, laughing at his jokes, encouraging his writing and singing. jaskier knew it couldn’t last, but he was already dreading leaving.

“you’re quiet,” geralt murmured, looking up from the book he’d cracked open. jaskier hadn’t looked at the cover, but he could see a long entry about dry reds. apparently this geralt was somewhat serious about wine. it made sense, he did own a vineyard, after all.

“normally you’d be begging me to shut up,” jaskier replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. geralt frowned at that, sighing and reaching over to take jaskier’s hand. 

“i… i was young. i was running from so many things. i was stupid,” geralt spoke softly, an affection in his voice that jaskier wanted to spend the rest of his life hearing. “it was never right, the way i treated you. if i could go back there with you and kick my own ass, i would.”

based on his tone, jaskier knew geralt was being honest. he sighed, rubbing his thumb against the side of geralt’s hand.

“i’m in love with you. well, my you. and this you. it’s all very confusing,” jaskier laughed a little, but the sound was forced. “i catch myself hoping i don’t go back. but the me from here. he’s got a woman, right? she must be panicking. i can’t hurt her like that.”

geralt nodded sadly, half smiling. “yeah. and she’s good for you. better than i ever would’ve been,” geralt furrowed his brow, looking into jaskier’s eyes. if jaskier didn’t know better, he would think geralt was about to cry. 

“i’m… i’m sorry, geralt,” jaskier’s voice cracked, and he stood up, letting go of geralt’s hand and walking over to the fireplace. he stood staring into the blaze, blinking back tears.

“jaskier,” geralt stood slowly, approaching the bard carefully. “you don’t need to apologize. you didn’t do anything wrong. you… you never did,” geralt sighed quietly, sliding an arm carefully around jaskier’s waist. jaskier leaned into geralt’s side, unable to help himself. “i just… i will ask a favor of you. whether or not you do it is up to you.”

jaskier looked up at geralt, the tremble in his voice concerning. “of course, geralt. anything.”

“when you get back… give him- give me… a chance. it doesn’t work with yen, or triss, or anyone. because i always think of you,” geralt stared into the fire now, refusing to look at the bard when the first tear rolled down his cheek. “i didn’t love you right. i didn’t love you the way you deserved to be loved. please… please let him learn from my mistakes.”

a moment of silence, then a whoosh of sound, like a strong wind blew through the room.

geralt was alone. again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years after geralt meets jaskier, the inevitable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for major character death, please heed it. it is not explicit, dandelion's name doesn't even appear in this fic.

geralt screamed like the wounded animal he was as he ripped his silver sword out of the drowner. another came at him from behind, and he swung around with so much force that he cut the monster in half in one swift movement. there were a few more a couple of yards away, and geralt shouted again, the wordless sound a mix between a battle cry and an agonized wail. two of the creatures came at him at once, and geralt rapidly threw out the sign for aard, knocking one on its ass as he beheaded the other. springing forward, he drove his sword directly into the chest of the final drowner, yelling and casting igni until its face was a singed mess.

suddenly, another sound came from behind him. geralt barely ducked in time to dodge the poisonous slime the water hag hurled in his direction. when the hag screamed, geralt screamed back as he charged towards her. the beast put up a good struggle, dodging a few of geralt’s blows, but the water hag slowed before geralt did. with a final scream, geralt cleaved the thing’s head and arm off in one go.

panting heavily, geralt pulled out his sword and swiftly slid it onto his back. he couldn’t hear or see any more drowners, and he took a moment to look over the mess he’d made. the alderman had put up a post saying there was an infestation, and he hadn’t been wrong. geralt estimated he’d taken out fifteen of the ugly bastards, but it still wasn’t enough, even with the hag. it was never enough.

walking back towards town, geralt was stopped by a sudden portal opening in front of him. he didn’t bother drawing his sword, knowing full well who it would be.

“what do you want?” he spat, looking up at yennefer with a look that would scare off anyone else. an angry witcher was terrifying under normal circumstances, but geralt knew he had black veins covering his face, neck, and arms to add to the effect. “and how the fuck do you keep finding me?”

“i have my ways. you make it easy, now. just find the lowest paying, most dangerous contracts,” yennefer crossed her arms. she fell into step beside geralt as he continued his trek back to the village. “geralt, you know this isn’t healthy. ciri asked about you again. triss, too.”

“glad you can all have a chat about me,” geralt growled. he knew it was a petty and low blow, but he didn’t care. not anymore. “and since when are you friends with triss again? thought you two were too pissed at each other over me. or are you both just so fucking worried that you’ve moved on?”

“geralt, you fucking-” yennefer huffed, and geralt felt an invisible vice around his chest. he fought against it, yelling wordlessly for a moment. when he did find his words, they were only curses. 

“you don’t think we miss him?” yennefer screamed, getting in front of geralt and pointing an accusatory finger at him. “you didn’t even show up for the funeral, you didn’t see ciri cry! everyone was looking for you, and the last time he would ever need you, you weren’t there!” yennefer clenched her fist, and geralt felt the vice around his chest tighten again.

“how could i?” geralt bellowed back, squirming uselessly and kicking his feet. “i couldn’t- i couldn’t save him! and i was supposed to watch him burn?” geralt lashed out so strongly that yennefer had to take a steadying breath to hold the field she had put up around him. 

“yen, yen i- i couldn’t-” geralt was breathing heavily, looking more scared and desperate than angry now. “how- how many times did i save him? and this time i- i couldn’t.” geralt appeared to almost deflate as he spoke, as if all of the fight had left him at once. 

“oh, geralt,” yennefer sighed softly. her shoulders sagged, and she dropped the field holding geralt up. the witcher hit his knees, his hands smacking into the dirt as well. yennefer had never seen him like this in the countless years they’d known each other. it frightened her, not that she’d admit it aloud.

“geralt, you stupid man,” yennefer knelt beside geralt as he let out a sob, sounding more like a wounded animal than a human. he didn’t even resist when yennefer wrapped an arm around his back.

“you can’t save a human from old age.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on twitter! @ hauntedstarc


End file.
